de drôles de situations chez les Cullen
by lilyrose-twilight
Summary: des petits OS sur la vie de notre famille préférée ... les nouveaux chapitres seront postés régulièrement
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà pour une autre histoire ! **

**N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon profil pour d'autres histoires !**

**Chaque chapitre sera une nouvelle histoire, drôle !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

POV Bella

« Alice, mon amour, je t'en prie » entendis je Jasper dans le salon.

Mais enfin, que se passait-il ?

J'étais à l'étage, avec ma fille. Nous étions en train de jouer avec toutes ses poupées. Edward était

parti chasser avec mes beaux parents et Emmett et Rosalie.

J'étais donc seule avec ma fille et Jasper et Alice.

Ces deux là ne se disputaient jamais, mais ce qu'on entendait était bien une dispute.

Mais qu'avait bien pu faire Jasper pour s'attirer les foudres de notre petit lutin ? Aucun des deux ne

faisait quoique ce soit qui pouvait blesser l'autre.

C'est dans ses moments là, que je souhaitais vraiment avoir le don de mon mari, mais là, je ne

voulais pas intervenir. Une Alice énervée est pire qu'une Alice en pleins soldes !

Leur dispute continuait :

A : « mais enfin Jazz, pourquoi ?

J : « mon amour, je suis désolé »

A : « tu savais que ça me blesserait, mais tu l'as fait »

J : « ma Lice, je t'en prie, ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! »

A : « comment as tu osé me faire ça ? À moi, ta femme ?

J : « je suis navrée mais je l'aime tellement, elle est si douce, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher … »

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là ?

Jasper n'avait pas pu faire ça, c'était impossible.

J'entendis les autres revenir, nous allions sûrement savoir grâce à Edward.

Emmett rentra en premier et éclata de rire, c'est vrai qu'il était inhabituel que Jasper, notre major,

notre militaire, soit à la merci d'une si petite chose qu'était Alice.

Carlisle et Esmée se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Alice devenait hystérique et Jasper ne faisait que

s'excuser. Je regardais Edward qui écoutait les pensées du couple, en fait tout le monde attendait un

indice de sa part.

Mon cher mari resta de marbre puis éclata de rire.

Carlisle demanda alors : « Jasper, pourquoi Alice est-elle en colère contre toi ? Tu n'aurais pas ... ,

avec une autre … ?

et Jasper nous répondit calmement :

« en fait, j'ai juste mis deux fois la même chemise ... »

**j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**A quoi pensiez vous au début, je suis curieuse de savoir !**

**Je vous conseille de consulter mon profil pour mes autres histoires.**

**Je posterai régulièrement un nouveau chapitre !**

**A vos reviews svp !**

**Merci**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes ses reviews ! Ça vous a plu apparemment !**

**J'en suis ravie ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire !**

POV extérieur

Carlisle rentrait de sa journée de travail. Un vampire ne pouvait pas être fatigué, mais il ressentait une fatigue morale incroyable. Il avait juste hâte de retrouver le calme et … son Esmée. En se rapprochant de la maison, il entendit des cris et des haussements de voix. Pourquoi avait-il adopté des adolescents ? Ca le fit sourire, après tout, il l'aimait comme ça sa famille !

Il franchit la porte et vit Emmett et Jasper en train de jouer sur la wii. Edward était en train de les regarder, assis sur le canapé derrière eux. Alice, Rosalie et Bella étaient dans le jardin sur la balancelle. Cela annonçait une soirée entre filles … Dieu, qu'il aimait ses enfants.

Il rejoignit son Esmée qui était dans son atelier avec leur petite fille. Il embrassa sa femme et prit Renesmée dans ses bras. La petite entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, elle adorait les câlins avec son Papy.

Nessie prit sa poupée et descendit voir son père et ses oncles. Elle s'assit à côte de son père, et joua avec sa poupée. « Papa, je lui mets quelle robe à ma poupée ? La bleue ou la rouge ? » « j'aime beaucoup le bleu ma chérie » « et voilà ma poupée, c'est toi la plus belle »

Ce fût la phrase de trop malheureusement. Emmett et Jasper rebondirent sur la dernière phrase de leur nièce.

Emmett : « alors là ma puce, la plus belle c'est ma Rose ! »

Jasper : « dis donc frangin, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Alice ! Elle est si magnifique ! »

Edward : « les gars, ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer, la plus belle perle du monde est ma Bella ! Et vous verrez ma Nessie dans quelques années … !

Les 3 frères commencèrent à se disputer et à se chamailler. Ils étaient tous les 3 devant la télé à hausser le ton et à se donner des tapes sur les bras ou sur les épaules.

Carlisle en eût marre, il sortit de son bureau et alla dans le salon :

« Les garçons, ça suffit maintenant.

Vous n'avez donc pas honte ? Vous n'êtes plus des enfants alors arrêtez de vous chamailler.

Je vous rappelle que vous êtes des vampires, et vos femmes aussi. Donc 1) vous n'êtes pas objectifs et 2) vos femmes sont des vampires donc elles sont plus que magnifiques par nature.

Je vous prierai donc d'arrêter vos caprices et de vous comporter comme des hommes. Vous avez la chance de vivre éternellement, d'avoir une famille et de vivre avec la femme de votre vie.

Donc vos disputes sur la beauté de vos femmes, c'est terminé.

Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Les garçons se rassirent sur le canapé sans rien dire, Carlisle partit vers son bureau et se retourna :

« De toute façon, la plus belle c'est mon Esmée … »

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées !**

**A vos reviews, merci !**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre !**

POV Extérieur

Nessie était vraiment inquiète.

Jake avait disparu. C'était rare qu'il ne soit pas là, il la suivait partout, jamais il ne la quittait.

Elle décida de le chercher par ses propres moyens.

La première personne qui pouvait la renseigner, c'était son père. Elle monta donc dans la chambre de ses parents mais n'y trouva que sa mère qui lisait. « Maman, tu sais où est Jake ? » « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin ma chérie ». Déçue, la petite partit voir sa tata Rose et son tonton Emm. Elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et les vit se remettre debout, Rosalie mit un tee shirt devant sa poitrine et Emmett était en pantalon et torse nu. « tata, tonton, vous faisiez quoi sur le lit ? » « ohhh je chatouillais ta tante … » « sur la bouche et le nombril ? humm d'accord »

« Dites vous savez où est Jake ? » « Bon débarras ! » lui répondit Rosalie

Nessie n'était toujours pas renseignée, sa tata Alice devait avoir vu quelque chose. « ma petite poupée, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le voir »

C'en était trop, même sa mamie Esmée ne savait pas. Et bien il restait son papy. Son grand-père savait tout, et c'est son tonton Emmett qui le disait.

Elle rentra dans le bureau de son grand-père sans même toquer et elle y découvrit son père. Les deux hommes travaillaient sur des légendes qui expliqueraient sa croissance.

« je ne sais pas ma puce » lui dit Edward. Nessie n'aimait pas qu'on écoute ses pensées. « et toi Papy, tu sais où est Jake ? » « je suis désolé ma chérie, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était ce matin, il était avec Jasper sur la terrasse. »

Nessie était maintenant très inquiète, elle avait même peur. Son tonton Jazz savait se contrôler mais quand même.

Au même moment Jasper fit son entrée dans le salon, par la fenêtre de la terrasse. Nessie courra jusque lui et lui cria dessus « t'es un méchant tonton, tu as mangé Jake »

Tout le monde descendit dans le salon et chacun y alla de sa critique, pourquoi avait-il perdu son contrôle, pourquoi avec Jake ?

Même Rosalie s'y était mit et devant l'incompréhension de tout le monde elle rajouta « on l'a adopté, il fait partie de la famille, donc c'est vrai que je l'aime bien. »

Tout le monde était inquiet maintenant mais Jasper se défendit, il disait qu'il n'avait rien fait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob fit son entrée.

Nessie courra vers l'entrée en criant « Jakeeeeee ». Jacob ouvra ses bras mais la petite passa à côté de lui et serra un petit chien dans ses bras, contente de l'avoir retrouvé.

Rosalie regarda alors Jacob et lui dit « c'est moi qui lui est trouvé son nom, tu aimes ? »

**Tadaaaa j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Vous vous attendiez à ça ou pas ?**

**Allez, hop au boulot, des reviews !**

**A bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je m'excuse pour cette absence mais je vous rassure, beaucoup d'idées ont germé !**

**Rendez-vous en bas !**

POV Extérieur

La maison Cullen était calme, et même trop calme.

Tous les enfants étaient dans le salon, en train de regarder la télé. Ou plutôt, c'étaient les filles qui regardaient le programme et les hommes étaient là pour être avec leurs amours.

« mais ce programme est affligeant ! » Dit Jasper

« je deviendrais fou d'être enfermé avec ces personnes là dans cette maison » répondit Edward.

« pfff, je m'ennuiiiiiie » cria Emmett.

Comme à l'habitude, tout le monde l'ignora. Le silence persistait dans le salon, on pouvait juste entendre le pied d'Emmett taper le sol frénétiquement, signe de son impatience.

_Pitié Edward, faites quelque chose, occupez le_, pensa Esmée

Edward regarda son frère et lui dit :

« ok frérot, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« ahahah enfin ! J'avais plus aucun espoir » répondit le colosse

« et bien on va pouvoir s'occuper. Vous savez que j'aime les défis ... »

« oh seigneur non » dirent Alice et Edward en même temps.

Emmett souriait de toutes ses dents. « Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons faire du sport »

tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ébahis.

Evidemment, ces défis n'avaient aucun sens, ils avaient tous une force surnaturelle.

« ok mais avec des parcours à effectuer alors » dit Bella.

« qu'est ce que tu veux dire » rajouta Emmett.

« Et bien on pourrait faire de la course, un parcours dans les bois, de la nage, des énigmes comme une chasse aux trésors, du vélo, des défis pas ou cap ... »

« super, ca changera un peu » dit Jasper

« je m'occupe des costumes » cria Alice en s'enfuyant à l'étage

« quelle bonne idée, ça va nous rassembler, une journée en famille » dit Esmée « je vais aider Bella et Edward à trouver une zone tranquille dans les bois »

tout le monde partit à ses occupations et Rosalie resta avec son Emmett.

« mais enfin, ma Rose, il s'est passé quoi là ? J'ai perdu le contrôle, je veux pas faire ce qu'ils ont décidé »

les autres restèrent la fin de soirée et toute la nuit à préparer la journée du lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était prêt, habillé,paré pour cette journée de défis.

Même Carlisle était très enjoué pour cette journée, tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre d'être proche de ses enfants le rendait heureux. Et voir ce même sourire sur le doux visage de son Esmée, lui rappelait sa chance.

« Emmett, nous n'attendons que toi »

« tout est prêt » cria Jasper « nous avons nos baskets, les énigmes, les vélos et les voitures »

Emmett descendit les escaliers et leur dit :

« désolé les gars mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, vous savez …. euhhh et bien je vais tous vous battre et puis ca va créer des tensions dans la famille …. »

« ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, Emmett ! Tu viens et c'est tout ! » rouspeta Alice

mais emmett avoua qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, Carlisle l'encouragea à leur parler.

Emmett baissa alors les yeux et avoua :

« ben en fait , … je ne sais pas faire de vélo …. »

**et voilà !**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu ! Et j'espère avoir beaucoup de vos avis, ca m'encourage à continuer !**

**À bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Une nouvelle histoire !**

**Merci de continuer à me donner vos avis, et vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir, merciii !**

POV EXTERIEUR

Emmett soupira longuement.

Il avait promis à Alice qu'il resterait avec elle pour l'aider à garder sa nièce Renesmée, sa nièce adorée. Il aurait préféré profiter de son sofa confortable, d'un ou deux matchs de football et de sa Rose. D'autant plus quand il y avait 2 enfants au lieu de 1. Sa sœur était pire qu'une enfant … alors voilà, l'enfer. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré affronter de nouveau la haine des Volturis.

D'abord il avait du faire le Chat pour une longue partie de Chat perché à laquelle Alice avait changé les règles en accord avec Nessie. Et oui, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa vitesse vampirique alors que les filles oui, nan mais c'est quoi le piège ?

Puis il avait été obligé de jouer à d'innombrables cache-cache où il devait faire semblant de ne repérer personne (encore une idée du lutin surexcité).

Enfin, il avait réussi à les raisonner en leur proposant des cahiers de coloriage (oui même à Alice). Cependant colorier bêtement Bob l'éponge ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne suffit plus à les divertir et sa sœur commençait à dessiner de futures créations alors Alice, encore une fois décida de changer la donne.

Et comme avec Alice il fallait toujours s'attendre au pire...elle sortit une boites de feutres, avec de jolies paillettes (toujours selon Alice). A croire qu'elle prévoyait toujours tout ? Ah mais oui, foutu don ! A commencer par les paillettes. A croire que la vie d'Alice se résumait par le mot Paillettes. C'était un peu vrai. Beaucoup même.

Les paillettes c'est peut-être bien mais alors là avec les deux terreurs, Emmett le savait : il était mal.

A peine la boite de feutres ouverte qu'il y en avait déjà partout. Sur les feuilles qu'Alice et Nessie avaient étalé sur le sol), sur leurs mains, sur leurs nez. Et, au grand malheur d'Emmett, sur lui même... Il avait fait la sottise de dire à Tante Alice que le loup qu'elle dessinait était bizarre, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de contre attaquer, Nessie et Alice s'étaient jetées sur lui, feutres et paillettes en mains...

-Héeeee! Mais...Ça suffit! Lâchez-moi!

-naaaan... t'es méchant tonton Emm!

Il tenta de faire des yeux de chiot, mais ça n'impressionna personne (pour Alice ça marchait toujours, même sur Jasper qui connaissait ce tour … !) En dernier recours, il se tourna vers Alice, plein d'espoir:

-allez, ma petite sœur, …

-Désolé Mr. Muscle, tu n'es pas dans mes bons papiers aujourd'hui!

Le pire n'était pas encore arrivé pour le beau vampire... Ces 2 attaquants décidèrent de jouer aux Indiens et de réunir un conseil de guerre...où ils votèrent à l'unanimité de la sentence suivante: leur prisonnier serait attaché à une chaise, et devrait subir la torture humiliante du feutre pailleté.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Emmett se retrouva assis sur une chaise, les bras et les pieds attachés. Et les 2 filles se mirent à le maquiller avec les paillettes. Il ne trouva pas la farce à son goût, mais Edward et Jasper eux, ouiii.

En effet, toute la famille venait de rentrer.

Mais il avait encore sa force, il n'était pas fini, enfin pas encore …

Rose entra et là, il sut qu'il était fichu, sa famille l'avait achevé …

En effet, Rose venait de prendre une photo …

**J'espère que cette petite story vous a fait rire !**

**Dites-moi !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
